The present invention relates to the construction of file drawers, for example of the type commonly used for organizing and retaining file folders in an orderly fashion. In a typical file drawer construction, provision is made for an adjustable follow block, in the form of a plate or panel which extends transversely across the drawer cavity, between the sidewalls of the drawer and is adjustable longitudinally. The arrangement is such that the working space provided for the retention of files or other papers can be readily adjusted to the number of files or documents to be stored, enabling the files to be retained in a more or less vertical orientation.
Although there are a wide variety of constructions of follow block arrangements, one of the widely used constructions involves the provision of longitudinally extending guide channels formed in sheet metal panels constituting the opposite sidewall members of the file drawer. The follow block panel is provided at opposite sides with longitudinally extending guide bars, which are received in and guided and confined by the longitudinally extending guide channels. The opposed guide channels may typically be provided with a series of uniformly spaced openings in their lower walls, arranged to receive downwardly projecting lugs on the guide bars, in order to accommodate adjustable positioning of the follow block at various discrete locations along the length of the file drawer.
In the file drawer construction described above, and to which this invention is directed, it is intended that the follow block be permanently assembled with the file drawer by reason of the confinement of the guide bars within the longitudinally extending guide channels formed in the spaced sidewalls of the drawer. In drawers of conventional construction, this arrangement has led to certain complications in the manufacture of the drawer assemblies, resulting in increased manufacturing cost in the first instance, and perhaps more significantly, a relatively high rate of rejection of the manufactured product. Thus, heretofore, the manufacture of file drawers using conventional, channel-guided follow blocks has required the follow block to be placed in position in the drawer cavity before the second of the two sidewalls is secured in position. A consequence of this requirement is that the final painting of the file drawer takes place after assembly of the follow block in the drawer. The presence of the follow block of the drawer cavity greatly complicates the painting process, and results in a high rate of rejection of the painted products, adding significantly to the overall cost of manufacture.
Pursuant to the present invention, a novel and improved form of file drawer follow block is provided, which is not only less expensive in the first instance than the conventional follow block, but more importantly can be installed in the file drawer after completion of assembly of the drawer and after the painting has been completed. By enabling the file drawer to be painted before installation of the follow block, extraordinary savings can be realized in the reduction of product rejection, and overall product quality is desirably improved.
Pursuant to the invention, a follow block is inexpensively produced by injection molding techniques, in the form of a flat panel member of an open-grid-like construction. At opposite sides of the panel member, there are integral, molded guide bars, which project longitudinally from the panel member, advantageously principally in the forward direction. The spacing between the guide bar is greater than the spacing between the principal sidewall planes of the file drawer but appropriate to be received within longitudinally extending guide channels conventionally formed in the file drawer sidewall panels.
The injection molded follow block unit is constructed of a material, such as polypropylene, having a degree of elasticity, allowing the guide bar elements to be flexed laterally and then returned to their normal orientation, projecting longitudinally, more or less at right angles to the plane of the follow block. Installation of the new follow block, after assembly and painting of the file drawer, is accommodated by inserting the follow block into the file drawer cavity oriented at a substantial angle (e.g. 45.degree. to its normal transverse orientation). The leading end extremity of one guide bar is inserted in the guide channel at one side, and the trailing end extremity of the guide bar at the opposite side is inserted in the opposite guide channel. Thereafter, the follow block panel is forcibly rotated to its normal position, extending across the body of the file drawer at right angles. During this rotating process, the projecting portion or portions of the integral guide bars are deflected laterally inward as necessary to allow the follow block to be properly oriented within the drawer. Once the normal orientation is achieved, the deflected guide bars return elastically to normal configuration, and the follow block is effectively self-retaining in such orientation by the relative rigidity by the guide bar members. While the follow block may be forcibly and intentionally removed from the drawer, if desired, it is self-retaining in operative position within the drawer, for normal purposes.
In accordance with a specific aspect of the invention, the follow block is designed and constructed in a particularly advantageous manner to accommodate injection molding thereof on an economical basis, without requiring unusually high pressure equipment or the like. To this end, the principal panel portion of the follow block is comprised of a plurality of diagonally disposed and intersecting stringer elements, circumscribed by a peripheral border element. A stiffening runner extends across the entire width of the panel, at the back thereof, and joins integrally with the respective guide bar elements at each side of the panel. In addition, the stiffening runner also advantageously intersects with the various diagonal stringer elements at points of intersection thereof. The stiffening runner thus serves not only in a functional capacity in the finished device, but also provides for a highly efficient flow of plastic material during the injection molding process.
For a more complete understanding of the above and other features and advantages of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention and to the accompanying drawings.